


They Come First

by Wayward_daughter101



Category: Vampire Academy & Related Fandoms, Vampire Academy Series - Richelle Mead
Genre: F/M, Ghosts, Love, Original Character Death(s), Other, Rescue, Resurrection, Sad, Unrequited Love, Vampires, moroi, strigoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-17
Updated: 2017-06-18
Packaged: 2018-11-15 08:30:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11227191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wayward_daughter101/pseuds/Wayward_daughter101
Summary: What happens when a Strigoi wakes up in a cave, does not know who she is, does not behave like a strigoi at all, and all she wants is to help save Dimitri Belikov a man she does not even know. She doesn't know her name, where she came from, or what she is. All she knows is she has to save Dimitri from someone, and then he will save the world. How did this happen? Who is she? And what happens when Dimitri knows exactly who she is...





	1. What the...

Hunger. That was the first thing I felt when I came to. I opened my eyes, but immediately shut them again because of the blinding light. Where the hell am I? The walls were… rock? I was in a cave of some kind. How did I get in a cave? I tried to piece together the events which led me to this point, but I found myself stuck on a very important question, who am I? I don’t mean that in a deep, “oh, who do I find myself to be”, or any of that crap. I literally mean, who am I because I have no clue even what my name is. I tried to remember, but nothing came. One thing came to me, and that was all. I said the words aloud without even knowing what they meant. “Dimitri Belikov, St. Vladamir’s Academy.” What even is that? 

I stood up in the cave. It was cold even though the sun was shining. I tried to step out of the cave, but I stepped backwards in agony as a shriek ripped through my mouth. What the hell? What had hurt that bad? I looked down and saw that I was in the darkness of the cave. I stuck my hand out into the sunlight, and smoke began to form as I screamed again at the pain. I shoved my hand back into the darkness. What is going on? I guess whoever I am, I am allergic to the sun? Who is this Dimitri guy, and why do I need to find him? And I knew… My mind was telling me, find him. I don’t even know who the man is, but I just knew I had to find him. I guess I’ll have to wait until nightfall. I sat down, and pondered where I could possibly be. Nothing came to me. So, I laid back, and decided to take a nap. 

What the… I knew I had fallen asleep, but I did not know what dream I was in. “Who are you?” A voice came from behind me. I turned to see a tall, green eyed, handsome man staring at me. However, as soon as I turned around, his eyes widened and he stepped back. “You… This doesn’t make sense.”  
“Hello? I’m sorry, I don’t understand. Where am I?” I asked him. “Your aura… but,” he looked down, “this does not make sense. Who are you?” He demanded, striding forward a step. “I was hoping you could tell me. You see, I’ve just woken up, well I guess I did before going back to sleep, but when I woke up, I tried to remember how I had gotten there, but I don’t even seem to know who I am. Oh! Maybe you can help me. You see, I don’t remember anything except this one fragment. ‘Dimitri Belikov, St. Vladamir’s Academy.’ Do you know what that means?” The man looked at me questioningly. “You mean you don’t know? How do I know you’re not playing me?”  
“Sir, I…” But I thought about it. “I don’t know. I don’t know if I can be trusted. Maybe I’m a great liar. However, I do promise I am telling the truth currently. I have no recollection as to who I am, where I am, and how I got here. Now please, do you know what the fragment memory means?” He nodded. “You said you woke up somewhere. Where are you, I will send Dimitri for you.”  
“You know who he is!” I said happily. “That is so wonderful. I know I must find him. Something…” I tried to think. You must help him save the world, but first you must save him from her…. I did not know what the words meant. “I have to save him from something.” I said more to myself than to the man. “After I save him, he will save the world. But who do I have to save him from?” The man interrupted my thoughts. “Tell me where you are.”  
“I’m in a cave, but I don’t know where. I’m sorry, I don’t even know you’re name.” I said holding out my hand to shake his. Fear crossed his features. I let my hand drop. “I… I’m sorry. Did I offend you somehow?”  
“No.” He said, covering himself. “I just… you look familiar to a group of people I know.” He said somberly. “Do you know who I am, then?” I asked, hoping he could give me some answers. “No, I do not. But I will send Dimitri for you. In fact, I believe I should come along as well. Just, whenever you wake up, do not leave you’re spot. Understand?” I nodded. “Thank you.” He smiled. “I’m Adrian.” He addressed himself, finally. “Hello, Adrian. It is very nice to meet you. I would introduce myself, but I don’t know who I am.” I laughed, and so did he. “While we locate you, maybe think of a name for yourself. Alright?” I nodded. “How are you doing this?” I asked, referring to the dream. “I… I have magic called spirit. I can enter dreams. But you… you have it too. That’s why I came to you in this dream. I could feel your presence in the area.” The frown became prominent on his face. “You don’t know how to use it?”  
“I did not even know I had magic.” I said. “Maybe you can teach me when you find me?” I asked, hope filling my voice. “Yes, I believe I can do that.” He replied, but his tone took on a somber sound. “You sound sad.” I pointed out. He looked startled. “I… Well, yes I suppose I am.”  
“What about?”  
“What else would it be about but a girl. I love her, but she chose someone else.” His eyes flashed anger, but an overwhelming sense of despair was underlying his features. “I am so sorry to hear that. You seem like a good man.” He chuckled. “I am not.”  
“Well it seems that you are. I believe I will prove that theory when we finally meet.” He looked up to me and I saw curiosity fill those pain filled eyes. “We shall see. I will see you soon.” I nodded. “Thank you, Adrian.”  
“You’re welcome.” There was that sadness again, but before I had time to ask about it, the dream went away. 

I sat up in the cave, trying to figure out what all of this meant. So, I’m allergic to the sun, I have something called an aura, I have magic, and I apparently look scary judging by his reaction to my appearance. Oh no, what if I’m really really ugly? I sighed at the displeasing thought. Then, my mind began to drift. I closed my eyes as I tried to figure out what it was trying to think. When I closed my eyes, it seemed like I had actually opened them. I was in a large ballroom looking place. It didn’t make sense, but then I saw Adrian. He was arguing with someone. A tall dark haired man in a leather duster. He was very handsome. My mind began screaming at me. Dimitri. Is this the man I’ve been looking for? I listened in to whatever argument they were having. “You are telling my you entered the dream of a strigoi and told her we would come and help her?”  
“Belikov, you and I may hate each other, but we need to agree on this.” Adrian growled. “This girl does not know who she is. She was telling the truth. You know how Strigoi’s aura is always dark and red, right? Hers is not. Her features look like a strigoi, but her aura is a glowing white with gold patches. I have never seen something like it before. She is terrified! We need to help her, and she was asking for you.”  
“Of course she was asking for me. It’s probably someone from my past trying to send an assassin to kill me!” Adrian shook his head. “She’s serious. I would know.” Adrian tried to keep his voice calm. “She is in a cave, correct?” Adrian nodded. “Alright. I’m going to find her.”  
“I’m coming with you! I told her I would.” Dimitri shook his head. “You don’t want to be there for this.” Realization crossed Adrian’s features before anger consumed him. “You can’t kill her! She is just a scared girl! Belikov, just talk to her.” He pleaded. Dimitri was going to kill me? “There will be no talking. No strigoi can be trusted, you know that. I can’t believe this girl has you under her spell. I will find her, and I will destroy her before anyone gets hurt. Think about Rose, Adrian. What if this girl got to her?” Adrian’s gaze fell to the floor. “Don’t use her against me in this fight. I mean it, this girl needs to be questioned, not murdered.”  
“It’s not murder when there is a monster involved.” Dimitri added coldly. My mind brought myself back to the cave. I opened my eyes, and a sob escaped my throat. Why was I wanted dead? What is a strigoi? I must really be dangerous if he was talking about me like that. By now, the sun was down. I walked out of the cave and looked around. I was in a forest, but I heard voices off to my right. Laughing was occurring. I decided to head in that direction. 

After walking for about 5 miles, I reached a clearing. At the end of it, there was a large set of buildings. In big bold letters there was a banner saying, “St. Vladamir’s academy”. This is where I was supposed to be. “Dimitri wait!” I heard someone shouting. I looked left where there was a long hallway attached to the buildings. Adrian was there, chasing the long strides of Dimitri. “I need to take care of this threat, Adrian. Stay here.” Adrian finally stopped, but not before adding, “If you kill her, you’ll be the monster! Dimitri paused for a moment, but then continued on his way. Adrian leaned against the railing, looking defeated. “Adrian?” I whispered, so of course he couldn’t hear me. I walked closer to where he was, but still remaining behind the safe foliage. When he was only a few feet away from me, I called again. “Adrian.” His head snapped up in my direction. “You’re safe!” He whisper yelled. He came to me. “We need to get you someplace Dimitri can’t find you. He reached for my hands, but I pulled away. “what is a strigoi?” Fear entered his features. “I’m assuming they are very dangerous.” I added. Adrian nodded. “Adrian, if what Dimitri said is true, and I am a strigoi… Maybe he is right. What if I am dangerous? Maybe he should kill me.” I looked down. “No!” He said, and took my hands in his. “You see, that is something a strigoi would not think. There first instinct would be to drain me dry.”  
“What do you mean?”  
“Drink my blood.” I found that idea repulsive, and it apparently showed on my face. “When you think of food, what do you think of?” I pondered. “Cheeseburger and French fries from McDonalds.” I said dreamily. Adrian smiled at me. “You see, that is not a strigoi thought. Come on. Let me help you.” He began pulling me towards the buildings. He let go only to take off his jacket. “Put this on, pull the neck up so people can’t see you. I’m smuggling you to my room.” I nodded and put the jacket on. He led me into the building where I saw him and Dimitri arguing. Up a flight of stairs we ran into a lot of people, but no one seemed to notice me. However, a lot of people did notice Adrian. Women stared at him as we crossed through hallways and walked up more stairs. Finally, we reached his room. “Hurry.” He said, and pushed open the doors. His room was a lot nicer than the cave I had been in. It was a deep red, with that same color as the comforter mixed with gold. A fireplace in the back of the room. It looked exactly what I would have expected from this man. “Very… nice.” I said, and took a seat on one of the couches close to the fireplace. “Yes, well, I am well accommodated here. Now, stay here. I will be right back.” But I stood up as he was about to leave. “How do I know you aren’t going to get someone to kill me?” I sounded scared even to my own ears. He smiled at me. “The same way I knew you weren’t going to kill me. You just have to trust me.” I nodded reluctantly. “Alright, I will wait here then.”  
“Good. I should only be a minute. I know someone who can help you.” I nodded, and away he went. I sat there, twiddling my thumbs, while fear was rising. If things go how I think they are going to go, I will probably be dead within 10 minutes or less. I thought of all the ways I could die, when the door opened again. Adrian came in, and behind him, two females. One was a tall blonde who looked like she could be a runway model. The other was shorter with deep brown eyes and hair, she was still just as pretty as the model. They widened their eyes when they saw me. It had then just occurred to me that I still had not even looked in a mirror. I had no idea what I looked like, or why I was so scary. “Adrian she’s a…” The dark haired one started, but Adrian cut her off. “No, she isn’t. She looks like one, but Lissa, look at her Aura.” The blonde stared me down, then, a confused look spread upon her face. “That doesn’t make sense.” I nodded. “that’s exactly what Adrian said when he first spoke to me. Something about it being white and gold. Also, he said I have magic.” Lissa nodded. “You are a spirit user just like us. But you… You’re a strigoi!” I shook my head. “That’s what Dimitri called me, but I don’t even know who I am let alone what I am.” The dark haired girl walked around me, a deadly look in her eyes. “Sit.” She commanded, but I stood still. “I will not ask you again.” She said, and pulled a silver stake out from her jacket. I backed away, frightened. “Adrian?” I questioned. “Rose, stop it. You’re scaring her.”  
“She’s scaring all of us!” Rose cried. I turned away, and looked into the mirror that was hanging over the fireplace. I screamed at the reflection, and fell to the floor. “No!” I screamed, and looked at Adrian. “What the hell am I?” I cried, and drew my knees up to my chest. Tears were blurring my vision as Adrian strode over to me and knelt beside me. “it’s ok.” He soothed. “No! I’m… I’m a monster!” I stood abruptly and looked at the girl whose name was apparently Rose. “Do you know what I am?” She nodded, and disgust dripped form her voice as she said, “you’re a strigoi.”  
“Do you know how to kill a strigoi?” She nodded again. I stepped away from Adrian, and walked closer to her. She began to step away, but I said, “No. Don’t walk away. I am not going to hurt you, but I want you to hurt me.” Confusion swept over her face. Once I was closer to her, I held my hands out to my sides, and fell to my knees. I kept my sight on the floor. “Kill me.” I spoke softly, as tears finally went down my face. I waited, but nothing happened. I looked up at Rose, who seemed frozen to her spot. “Kill me!” I screamed. She still stood there. “If I really am a strigoi, I must be a monster. I deserve to be killed. If you know how to do it, just do it already!” But she shook her head, and placed the stake back in her jacket. “Adrian, we need to get Dimitri.” He shook his head. “He wants to kill her, no questions asked.” I stood up. “Then I’ll go find him.” I said, and began to leave the room, but suddenly the door slammed before I could reach it. “No, whatever you are, you are not a strigoi. That much is now obvious. You just look like one.” Lissa spoke. I focused my mind on the three in the room, and suddenly, they all went still. They couldn’t move, I wasn’t letting them. “What the…” Rose started. “You said I had magic. I wanted you all to stop, so I guess… I guess I made you stop.” I said, proud of my achievements. “Stay here. It’ll all be over soon.” I opened the doors and walked out, still focusing on keeping them still. I managed to find my way back where I had first met Adrian. Then, I strode off into the forest, looking for the man who would end my life. 

After what felt like hours, but was probably only a few minutes, I found the cave I had once been in. I saw a fire within it, and I walked in. “Dimitri?” I called out. There was no answer, but I could feel a presence. I walked close to the fire, and knelt the way I had before in front of Rose. “I understand you have to kill me. Please, just do it quickly.” I pleaded. Footsteps were heard from behind me, but I didn’t look. I heard the swishing of the duster, and knew it was him. “Please… Just make it painless.”  
“Look at me.” He growled. I shook my head, but he demanded again, “look at me!” I looked up while the tears now were cascading down my cheeks. The anger in his eyes softened as he stared at me. He opened his mouth to say something, but shut it again. Then, he tried once again to speak. “Megan?”


	2. Jealousy in Red

I looked at him, confused. “Who is that?” I asked him. “Do you really not know who you are?” I shook my head. “You’re name is Megan Crest. You said you had to find me?” I nodded. “Yes, I have to save you from someone, and then you will save the world. How do you know who I am?”  
“We were… I knew you when I was younger.” He said, and looked away from me. “Were we together?” I guessed by his reaction. “Yes. We had been. Then… you were taken. I thought you were dead. That’s why I trained so hard to become a guardian.” I looked at him, and I tried to remember. Pictures flashed through my mind. A field of yellow flowers with Dimitri and me laying in them, a snowball fight between the two of us, a family… I saw fights, I saw laughing, crying, love? I came out of whatever trance I was in and stared open mouthed at the man in front of me. The man I loved, or… love? “Dimka.” I whispered. He nodded his head. “Yes Любовь моя.” That means ‘my love’ in Russian. I stood up, and walked towards him with my arms open. In that moment, I wanted nothing more but to just hold him, but he stepped away from me. “No.” He said, and looked away from me. “What? Why? Dimka it’s me!”  
“Things are different now, Megan. I’m in love with someone else now. Love fades, mine has.” I stepped away, tears flooding my eyes. “I guess it has been some years since I’ve seen you.” He nodded, still not looking at me. “Dimka look at me.” He shook his head. “Why won’t you look at me?”  
“You look like a Strigoi. It’s too hard, Megan. I just can’t.” I nodded even though he couldn’t see me. This was all becoming too much. I remember our childhood, but I still know nothing else about myself. I also don’t know why it was such a mission to find him, or why I have to help him save the world. “The girl you are in love with, does she make you happy?” He nodded. “Good.” My voice shook in pain, but I had to understand. He no longer cared about me, and I had to respect that. “Alright, well. This reunion has been great. I’d like to go now.” I said, regaining control over the lump in my throat. “What do you mean?” He asked. “I want you to kill me, Dimka. You’re the one I can trust to do this. Please.” I walked towards him again, and he stayed in place instead of backing away. “Megan you can’t ask me to do this.”  
“I can, and I am. I need you to do this for me. I’m… a monster now. I understand that.” I didn’t, but I would say anything at this point. The ache in my chest was enough agony to want death for myself, and I wanted him to put me to rest. I knelt in front of him, and reached out to grasp the hand that held the stake. Once I did, he flinched, but didn’t pull away. I moved it to my chest, right where my heart was. Since that was what he had broken, I wanted him to kill me there. “Quickly, please.” I pleaded, my voice becoming very soft. “Megan, I…”  
“It’s alright, Dimka. I understand. I’m not the girl I was. You have moved on. I need to as well, but moving on for me means moving onto the next life. If I am what everyone keeps calling me, I will pay for whatever sins I have committed in hell. I’m ready.” I bowed my head. “Alright.” He said, pain in his voice. “Megan, close your eyes. Please. I can’t have you see me do this.” I nodded, and closed them. “I love you my sweet Dimka.” I began to hum the song that I would sing to him when we were kids. It was a soft melody that reminded us of ‘Hey Jude’ by The Beatles, but it wasn’t exactly the same. I heard him take a deep breath. Then, the world went dark. 

Pain filled my senses as I shrieked at whatever was in my arm. I opened my eyes and saw there were needles all up my arms, I was tied to a bed, monitors were attached to my temples, and I could not move. Pain was the only thing I felt. “Please!” I screamed. “No more!” I tried to thrash around, but the restraints on my arms and legs were too much. “Fascinating. The subject speaks fluent English with a slight Russian accent. She has no recollection of almost anything that happened to her since she was abducted. However, she does know Guardian Belikov. He’s the one who brought her in here. We have been running electricity through her mind to try and shock some memories out of her.”  
“Please!” I screamed again. This was too much! My brain felt like it was melting, and they were speaking so calmly? “How long has this been happening?” A deep male voice said. The doctor answered, “we have been running these tests for three days.” I couldn’t see anything, but I heard the man take a pained breath. “Stop it.” He said. “Sir, we don’t…”  
“I said stop it!” I heard shoes scurrying, and finally, the pain stopped. I breathed deeply and painfully as I tried to regain a normal breathing pattern. The lights were still too bright, and I could not move. Although the pain stopped, a broken sound came to my ears. A moment later I realized what that sound was… It was me, sobbing. Warm tears were running down my cheeks as I tried to understand why all of this was happening to me. “Please!” I cried. The lights were dimmed somewhat, and someone stepped out of the shadows. He looked older, tall but not as tall as Dimitri, and he had a slight scruffy beard. His brown eyes stared into mine with a mixture of pain and grief. “It’s alright.” He stroked my hair. “Who…?”  
“You can call me Abe.”  
“Abe.” I said, testing it on my lips. “Kill me, please.” I whispered. “Let me die.” Abe took a shocked breath. “No, we are not going to kill you.” I began screaming at him. “Why? I have nothing! I don’t know who I am! I only know that everyone keeps telling me I am a monster! I am a Strigoi! A blood thirsty murderer!” Then in a softer voice I cried out, completely broken. “The man I love doesn’t love me. I’m nothing but a monster. I don’t know who I am, and I don’t care. Please… It hurts so much.” Abe shushed me. “It’s going to be ok.” I shook my head. “No, it’s not. I’m a monster.”  
“You are not.” He said. I opened my eyes to stare at him. Something flooded his eyes. I thought it was fear, but then I thought against it because of how he was still so close to me. “You were sent to protect Dimitri…”  
“Please don’t say his name in front of me.” I whimpered. He nodded in understanding. “Who are you supposed to protect him from?” I shook my head and replied, “I don’t know. I can’t remember anything before being abducted. I don’t even remember being taken. I only know my childhood and that message about keeping him safe. However, it does not seem like he needs me to keep him safe.” I tried to remove the bitter tone from my words, but even I heard how angry I sounded. “Dimitri is in love with my daughter.” He said. My eyes widened in shock. “Who is your daughter?”  
“Rosemarie Hathaway.” My eyes shut in grief. “I’ve met her. You’re daughter is very beautiful, Abe. She seems very strong. Good for Dimitri. And Abe?” I opened my eyes to look at him while I said this. “He will treat her like she is the last woman on Earth. He will treat her exactly how you would want someone to treat your daughter. He is kind, strong, intelligent, sympathetic, and… Abe, just know Dimitri is the perfect man.” I looked away from Abe. Thinking of Dimitri was too hard. I heard the old man sigh. “The thing is, I don’t like Dimitri.” My head shot back in his direction. “Excuse me?”  
“I am happy that my daughter is happy. However, I prefer… Her previous boyfriend.”  
“And who might that be, if you don’t mind my asking?” I wanted to know who this idiot thought was better than my… than Dimitri. Not my Dimitri. “His name is Adrian Ivashkov.” I chuckled. “Ah, ol’ green eyes is your favorite.”  
“You seem to have met quite a few people while only being here for a minute.”  
“Not really. I’ve met the people you have said, and someone named Lissa.”  
“You met the Queen?” He asked, obviously surprised. “Yes, I did. She seems like a nice person.”  
“That hardly begins to describe what she is, Megan.”  
“Don’t call me that. Don’t call me anything.” It brought up too many memories. I think Abe could sense that. “Well, why don’t you pick a new name for yourself then?”  
“I won’t be around long enough for that.”  
“We aren’t killing you.”  
“Someone will. After all, everyone keeps telling me I’m a Strigoi.”  
“But you aren’t really a Strigoi, now are you?” I shrugged. “Maybe I am, maybe I’m not. You know, maybe I am making the whole amnesia thing up, and I am here to kill all of you.” Abe shook his head. “Strigoi don’t cry.” Crap. I shrugged again. “Crocodile tears.”  
“Strigoi also don’t ask to be killed.”  
“I’m faking it.” He shook his head again and smiled at me. “You can’t get out of this that easily. We need to find out who you are supposed to be protecting Dimitri from.”  
“I don’t want to be anywhere near him.” I snarled. “How did I even get here?” I asked. “Dimitri brought you here asking for our help.”  
“So he is the reason I’m being tortured? Jeezus, what does it take to get someone to kill you around here?”  
“Actually being a bad person.” Abe replied. “What do you want from me? I don’t know anything.” He came closer and held my hand. “I need you to try. Close your eyes.” I closed them. “Think back. Go back to the last memory you have with Dimitri. What do you see?” In my mind, the images began to flow. “I’m in a room. Sunshine is glowing through the open window into the yellow room. I’m on a bed. No, scratch that, we are both on the bed. Just… staring at each other.” Those dark eyes are stuck on me, and there is a soft smile on his young face. ‘Megan, you are so perfect.’  
‘Do you really have to go?’  
‘I will be back before sunset. You know grandma Yeva wants to talk to me about something.’  
‘But why can I not come with you? I love your family.’  
‘And they love you, my love. But Yeva asked for me, alone. I will only be gone a few hours. When I get home, I will cook you some dinner, and we will enjoy the night.’ He waggled his eyebrows suggestively making me laugh. We began kissing, but it ended all too quickly. He stood up and began to get dressed. We said goodbyes, and then he left the house. I had retired to the room next to the bedroom. It was a library. I was sitting on a window seat, reading Shakespeare’s sonnets. “What’s happening?”  
“I’m reading. Wait.” There was a noise, like breaking glass. I sprung up from my seat. “Hello?” I called out, but there was no answer. I thought I heard footsteps. I walked to the door and locked it. I tried to find something to use as a weapon, but the only thing in here was pillows and books. I held my breath, somehow thinking that would make me quiet. “Someone’s in the house.” I told Abe. The door burst open. I jumped in fright as three men stepped into the room. Two of them had blood red eyes, but the one in the middle looked normal. He was old, wore a red handkerchief around his neck, black but graying hair, and dark eyes that had unbelievably red bags under them. “Bring her, alive. We need to begin training her.” The red eyed men came and grabbed me. “There are men. They are taking me somewhere! No! Dimitri!” I began thrashing in my chair. “It’s just a memory.” Abe reminded me, but I was too afraid. “No! He said he would be right back! He is coming back! Let me go! I love him!” Abe shook me, and I opened my eyes, terrified of what was happening. I was still strapped to the medical chair. “I… Dimitri!” I screamed, and tears streamed down my cheeks yet again. I heard a door bust open, and in seconds, those familiar dark eyes were looking into mine. “What are you doing to her?” He bellowed, and began to undo the restraints. “You said you would help her!”  
“I am helping her. Helping her remember. Before you barged in here, she was recalling her abduction.” Abe said calmly, almost as if he were bored. “You… You did that on purpose. You are the reason they were hurting me?” He nodded, still seeming bored. I leapt out of the chair as soon as the last leg restraint was off. I pinned Abe to the back wall. “Hey!” A girl yelled, and my body was pulled back from the old man. I looked at who had grabbed me. “Ah, Rose.” She nodded. “You’re the one that stole my Dimka.”  
“He is not your Dimka. He loves me. And that man you just attacked is my father.”  
“Your father is a prick.”  
“That may be true, but he is still my father.” I flinched out of her grasp. “Don’t touch me. I’m leaving wherever this place is. You’ll never see me again, and don’t look for me.” I said, looking directly at Dimitri. “Megan please…” He started, but I raised a hand to stop him. “No. Not this time, Dimka. It’s over.” I ran out of that room, and found my way out a set of doors and into…. I began to scream. I had burst directly into the sunlight. I retreated back indoors, but burns were starting to form all over my body. I whimpered at the pain when a strong pair of arms turned me around. “Adrian.”  
“Megan, you can’t be out in the sun!” He picked me up bridal style and began to carry me up a flight of stairs. I looked down and saw Rose and Dimitri walking up from the lab I had left. I looked into Rose’s eyes, and when she saw me in Adrian’s arms, anger and jealousy registered on her face. I looked into Dimitri’s, and all I saw was sadness. Was Rose jealous because of Adrian? I turned away, not wanting to think about the heartbreakers any longer. “Thank you.” I said to Adrian. I felt sleep calling me, and when he looked down, a smirk pulled at his lips as he said, “Sleep my little darling. I’ll wake you up when I have something for you to eat.” I nodded, and let myself go into the darkness peacefully. 

Peaceful dreams were all that entered my mind. I dreamt of my past, of course that meant Dimitri. We were back in that field… We were laying in the flowers, and looking up at the clouds. He held my hand as we just laid there peacefully. Everything seemed absolutely perfect. I wanted to stay there forever. I knew it was a dream, but why can’t I just stay here? Someone was shaking me, trying to wake me up. I didn’t want to go. “No.” I said, and tried my hardest to latch onto that dream. I wanted to watch his smile… We were both so happy, it made tears come to my eyes. “Megan, it’s time to wake up.” A voice called to me, and all too soon, I was ripped from the dream. “No!” I cried, and the happy tears I once felt, turned to tears of despair. Adrian’s green eyes came into vision, and I covered my face in shame. “I can’t do this.” I said weakly. “Oh little darling.” He soothed, and sat down next to me on the bed I was laying on. He bent down and picked me up so that I was now laying on his lap. Adrian seemed like a flirt, but this… It just seemed like sympathy. I don’t think Adrian liked me that way. I think he knew a broken heart when he saw one, because he has one too. “I know you’re thinking we are the same.” I said, my voice shattering with each word I spoke. “But I’m not strong enough for this. I have no one…”  
“You have me now. You will have more in time. Stay with me, alright? I will help you. It’ll be alright.” I shook my head and covered my eyes. “Adrian…” He squeezed me tighter and ran his fingers through my hair. I crooned my neck so I could cry into his shirt, and I latched onto him for dear life. Everything felt like it was being ripped away from me. “How do I turn it off?” I asked, sounding bitter. “What do you mean?”  
“I mean, everyone says I look like a Strigoi. Maybe I am a Strigoi. How do I turn off the emotions, and fully become one?” He held his breath, and moved my hands from my face as he stared into my eyes, suddenly looking very serious. “You are not a Strigoi. You are nothing like those monsters. Do you hear me? You are a woman who’s broken hearted by an idiot in a duster. But don’t you ever think about becoming one of those… things.” He said things with so much disgust it actually made me flinch. “You will be ok. I will be with you every step of the way.” This is when I stopped him. “Adrian, you know absolutely nothing about me. How can you say something like that?”  
“I do know you. I know the heartbreak you are feeling right now. I know you are a spirit user just like me. I know you. I know your feelings because you are me. You are me.” He whispered the words to himself and looked away as if he was finally admitting something to himself. “Adrian… I don’t know how she couldn’t see it.” Now, he looked at me again. “What are you talking about now?”  
“Rose. I don’t know how she couldn’t have seen how much you love her. She’s an idiot.”  
“So is Dimitri.” We smiled at one another, and I buried my face into his shirt again as I laughed. He laughed too, and his body shook with the laugh which made me laugh even more. Soon, we were both gasping for air as our stomachs began to ache with the sick joy we felt. Suddenly, the door burst open, and Rose walked in. When she saw us, we still couldn’t stop laughing. Her look of disgust was not to be disguised. Then, I saw something. There was a ball of light in her chest. It turned a deep shade of red. “What is that?” I asked Adrian, all laughter drained from my system. His laughter stopped as well as he stared at Rose with a confused look. “Her aura.” He said. “It’s… angry.”  
“It, is disgusted.” Rose spat at me. “Adrian I can not believe you would stoop as low as this blood whore, or whatever she truly is. First, she goes after Dimitri, now she is in your arms. What next? Are you gonna go after Jesse?” Adrian lifted me and set me on the bed. He stood up, and strode over to Rose and pointed a finger in her face as he said, “Don’t you dare talk to her like that, Rose. She is not a blood whore. She is not a monster. She is not even a damn Strigoi. She is a good person, and she is trying to figure out what happened to her. In case you didn’t realize, she was kidnapped and tortured for years. The poor girl has no family left. The only thing she has is memories of a man she loves. Remind you of someone?” I could hear the hatred in his voice, but sadness was underlying that pain. “Don’t make this about us, Adrian. This is about that little…” I raised my hand and silenced her. She looked at me, shocked. “I get that you hate me. Honestly, I do not care.” I stood up, and decided then to help Adrian. That anger in her aura? That was jealousy. She may be with Dimitri, but she still loved this man. I walked up to Adrian, and draped my arm around his side and pulled him close. “However, just because he is showing attention to me should not give you a right to hate me more. You have Dimitri. Adrian has me now. You can’t have both.” Her eyes showed pain, but her body did not betray her stubbornness. She let out an exasperating sigh, and stalked out of the room. “What was that?” Adrian asked, still letting me keep my arm around him. I explained that Rose was jealous. Seeing me with him, brought up some old wounds within her, and I played off of that. “She still loves you.” I said, seriously. But Adrian scoffed at the idea, and looked away. However, he was not good enough for me to recognize that glimmer of hope within him. “Adrian, she loves you.”  
“Not as much as she loves him though, right?” I shrugged. “How would I know? I’m just a girl with amnesia.” He wrapped his arms around me in a tight embrace. “What are we going to do?” I asked him. “Well, since she already thinks we are together... Maybe we could…” I pulled away to look him in the eye. “What are you suggesting?”  
“Well, you said Rose was jealous. I can not even imagine what Dimitri would feel if he saw you with me.” His smirk was one of both care and evil. I smirked the same way. “Well, let’s test your theory. In the meantime though, we need to figure out what happened to me, and what part I play in this whole, ‘save the world’ thing, alright?”  
“Of course. Now, come along my little angel.” He held out his arm, and I took it within mine. “We need to go see Queen Lissa. She may be able to explain to us about your… unique situation.” He said, looking at my features. “You mean me looking but not truly being a Strigoi.” He nodded. “Ok, let’s go, sweetheart.” We both laughed at our genius yet cruel plan, and headed out to find the Queen.


	3. You Know Nothing of Pain

“Lissa!” Adrian greeted warmly as we stepped into the throne room of St. Vladamir’s. “Adrian!” She replied just as pleasantly. However, when she saw me, her smile faded. “Why have you brought her here?”   
“We need to figure out how to restore her back to her normal state, whatever that may be.”   
“We need to do no such thing.” Lissa spat. “You’ve been speaking with Rose.” Adrian said, obviously. “And if I have? It doesn’t matter. This… This thing is nothing but trouble.”   
“Lissa, forget about Rose’s hatred for a moment, and think of your own morals. A girl, kidnapped and tortured, how is thought to be a monster, but is truly just afraid. You always want to help people. This case should not be any different, but you are letting the feelings of your best friend get in the way. Have you stopped to think that maybe Rose is being prejudice?” The Queen looked away from us, but I saw the wheels in her mind turning. “Rose is mad because we are involved.” That made her head turn our way. That was when I realized the charade had begun. “You’re what?” She said, incredulously. “I have laid claim to her.” He said, smiling. “Rose is jealous, but that should not lessen the chance of her happiness.” He gestured towards me, and finally, the Queen truly looked at me. “Are you really a spirit user?” I nodded. She sighed but said, “very well. We shall do the cleansing, and restore her to what she was. Are we aware of what that was?” I nodded. “I believe I was a Dhampir your majesty.” She smiled, “you may call me Lissa. I hate the formalities.” I smiled heartwarmingly in return. “Thank you, Lissa.” I said, testing the name. The Queen got off of her throne and came up to me. “You truly are a fascinating case. We have never seen one like you.”   
“I’m beginning to realize that.” I said, and laughed nervously. “Come, we shall begin.” She said, and took my arm. But before she could drag me anywhere, I grabbed Adrian’s arm. “Can he please come too? I’m… a little afraid.” I said, lamely. But Lissa smiled in understanding and nodded. Adrian looked at me with a protective look and followed us. After walking down many stairs, and going through countless hallways, we were back in the lab I had woken up in hours before. “I need you to lay down.” Lissa told me, and I laid on the bed from before. She fastened my restraints, and my nerves began to grow. “Adrian.” I called, and looked to him, terrified. He came beside me and held my hand. “It’s alright my little angel. Everything will be alright. Lissa knows what she is doing. She has done this before.” I nodded, but still gripped his hand tightly. When I looked to Lissa again, she was holding a silver stake, and was saying words over it. “She’s going to use that to make you a Dhampir again.” Adrian told me, and I nodded. “Don’t leave me.” I pleaded. “Wouldn’t dream of it.” He winked, and I relaxed ever so slightly. Lissa walked over to us, and began prepping me. “This will hurt somewhat, but when it is done, you will feel so much better.” I nodded. “I’m ready.” I said. “Here we go.” Then, she plunged the stake into my chest. I screamed in agony, and light began to fill the room. Adrian’s hand never left mine, but I was squeezing his like my life depended on it. The light was so blinding I had to close my eyes. Then, the light went just as quickly as it had come. I looked at the two. “How do I look?” I asked them. But when they looked at me, my hopes vanished. “I don’t understand.” Lissa said, and Adrian looked at me with the same expression. “She should be restored!” Lissa said, frustrated. I closed my eyes as images started to take over my mind again. The man with the red scarf was there… “I’m seeing my abduction again.” I wheezed. My brain felt like it was on fire, but I knew I had to continue to see what had happened if I ever hoped to be restored to my normal state again. I was in a warehouse of some kind. “Now, Megan, you have to understand something. When you return to the land of the living, which won’t be for quite some time now, hopefully, I will be on the throne.”   
“I don’t even know who you are!” I shouted, terrified of what was happening to me. There were tubes stuck in my arms, and a red liquid… oh my god that’s blood. It was entering my system instead of leaving. “That does not matter at this moment.” The man said. “What matters is that you will do exactly as I say. Dimitri Belikov must live, and you must save him so that he can save the world.”   
“What? What’s happening with Dimitri?” My fear left my body as the thought of Dimitri being injured brought me more pain than anything that could have happened to me. “I have my sources. And what they tell me is that in the future, Dimitri will be in love.”   
“With me.” I stated, as if it were obvious. A sly smirk swept across his creepy face. “No, another woman. This woman will be Dimitri’s demise if she stays with him. She is dangerous, and can not stay with him. Dimitri is the key to saving our world. If he dies, so does the human, vampire, and every other race we know of. This girl… I know who she is, but that is unimportant right now. Now, do you understand? You will do exactly as I say, when I say it.”   
“Good luck with that.” I spat at him. The smirk vanished, but amusement still danced around his dark eyes. “Kenneth.” He called. A man walked into the warehouse, he was using a cane. It was then I realized the man is blind. “Kenneth is an air user. He is one of my favorite employees. I have many people who work for me. Many people who will die for me if I ask. All my workers are spies within the Royal Court.”   
“What does that mean to me?”   
“It means that wherever you go, if you disobey me…”   
“You’ll kill me.” I rolled my eyes. “No. I will kill everyone that you have ever loved, but I will keep you alive so that you can suffer walking the earth without anyone who loves you.” He said it so coldly that a shiver ran up my spine. “Now, will you do as I ask?” I shook my head. “Very well.” He snapped his fingers, and Kenneth walked up to me. He placed the cane next to the chair, and bent forward. His hands framed my face, and they were so so cold. The next thing I knew, I felt like all air in my body had been sucked out. I screamed and screamed, but they wouldn’t stop. Finally, I gave in. “Alright! I…I will help you.” I said in sheer defeat. “Splendid. Now, boys!” He yelled, and those two red eyed men came into the room. “They may be good workers, but they do need their food.” I began thrashing as the panic rose in my body as I knew what he meant. “No!” I shouted, but the two had already descended onto both sides of my neck. “Now boys, don’t drain the poor girl. We need her alive, but bring her to the brink as often as you’d like. We have years before she is needed.” Darkness began to cloud my vision. “Once you wake up, darling, the real fun will begin.” I broke out of the trance I was in. I was now back in the lab. I looked frantically around, but realized I was alone. “Adrian!” The first name that came to my mind was his, and I screamed for him over, and over, and over again. Finally, the door burst open, but it was not the man I wanted, no, needed to see. “Megan, what is it?” It was Dimitri. Instead of answering the bastard, I screamed for Adrian again. “Adrian!” Pain filled Dimitri’s eyes, but I actually found that amusing. Then, I stopped screaming all together. I felt… powerful. I felt like nothing could hurt me. I laid there silently, watching Dimitri look around the room. He looked at everything except me. “Oh, is it too painful for you? I’m so sorry that you can’t look into the eyes of the girl who you broke. Let me push aside my heartbreak so you don’t feel guilty. How does that sound?” Once the words came out of my mouth, I drew in a breath, shocked I had said that. “I… Why did I…” I looked to Dimitri, and the betrayal I saw flicker in his eyes as he now stared at me, made me physically cringe. “Dimitri I don’t know why I said that.”   
“I do.” He said gruffly as he strode over to me. I didn’t understand what he was doing, but once he reached the side of the bed, his hands flew up to my face, and he held me gently as he brought his lips down to mine. The kiss was not passionate, it was needy, sloppy. This wasn’t the Dimitri I wanted. I wanted the ‘sunshine in his eyes’ Dimitri. The one that did not look like the world was on their shoulders. I wanted the man who would share his burdens with me instead of keeping them to himself. I pushed him away. He brought a hand up to his lips, and looked at me shocked. “You do not get to do that.” I said bitterly. “Not after what you said to me… What was it? ‘Love fades, mine has.’ Dimitri you… I love you. But this is not you.” He looked away. “I must leave.” He tried to walk past me, but I grabbed his arm. “No! You can’t walk in here, kiss the life out of me, and then leave me alone again. Do you not realize I am completely alone? You left me to my own demise. My own thoughts are trying to breach the surface, but I can feel this overpowering darkness within me that is trying to kill me!” I tried to convey my fear to him. I looked frantically from eye to eye as I desperately attempted to make him understand. “Dimitri I am terrified. I don’t know what happened to me. I don’t even know what I am. And when I tried to tell you all of this… You abandoned me. You are supposed to be my shoulder to cry on. You are supposed to kiss my fears away and tell me we would handle it together like we always did. Instead, you tell me you have fallen for another, and not giving me an explanation, walk out on me without even looking back. You left me in the hands of someone who began to torture me. Then, when I find someone who finally is willing to help me and accept me, you stride right back in here because you are so afraid of me loving someone else. You don’t care how hurt I am. You don’t care that you broke me, or that I am in serious danger, or that I… I was tortured for years because some man thought I was the way to save you. You are the reason I am in this much pain, but you don’t give a damn about that! You only care that I showed puppy dog eyes to someone that wasn’t you.” I let go of his hand and turned on my side, away from him. “So go.” I said bitterly, but the growing lump in my throat made it harder to speak. “Leave me yet again as you give me some glimmer of hope you will never act upon. Just… leave like you did before.” I waited to hear the footsteps die away. I waited to hear a door slam, but that didn’t happen. Instead, his hand found its way to my side, and he pushed so that I would face him again. “You talked, now it’s my turn.” I nodded, willing myself to listen to his side of this twisted story. “When I returned to see the house ablaze, and you gone, you have no idea the amount of worry and pain I felt. You were my first love, and in some ways still are my love. I did everything in my power to find you, but after years of trying, you have to imagine that I assumed the worst. You had to have been dead with how long you were gone. So, I trained. I threw myself into college and attempted anything and everything to make myself a better guardian so that I could somehow redeem myself from losing you. Nothing helped. I was in so much pain… Then, I found myself here. I started as a guardian and then became a mentor for a bright, wild girl.”   
“Rose.” I said, and he nodded. “I taught her everything I know. You don’t know what we have been through these past months. I… I do love her.” I looked away. “But I love her because she reminds me of you.” My eyes met his again as I tried to process what he was attempting to tell me. His hand held my own, and it appeared as though he was trying to convey his emotions through his eyes just as I had done moments before. “Everything she is… it all reminds me of you. Strong headed, beautiful, putting everyone before herself, a protector, everything!” His eyes filled with tears. “Everything was perfect, and then you, being so damn perfect, come walking back in here. What was I supposed to do? I couldn’t face you.” He looked away again. “Dimitri, you can’t do this.”   
“I know. And I…”   
“No, don’t say another word.” He looked at me pleadingly. “You are not allowed to make this decision now. You need to take time, yourself, and sort through your feelings.” He nodded. “However, in the meantime Dimitri, you can’t just leave like that!” I said in the same pleading manner as I had when I begged the man with the scarf not to hurt me. “I am so sorry I left you alone. I… I’m an idiot.” I laughed. “What’s so funny?” He asked me. “Nothing. It’s just, that’s exactly what Adrian said.” The pleasant atmosphere seemed to drop 10 degrees at the mention of ol’ green eyes. “I don’t want you associating with him.” He said angrily. “You do not get to dictate that, Dimitri. He is good to me.”   
“I’m better!” He shouted. “No. At this moment in time, you certainly are not.” His hand dropped form mine and he backed away a few steps. I stood up, and walked to the door. I turned only to say this, “When you do become better, then come find me. Until then, keep your pettiness to yourself because you are better than this, and I can not bear to see you like this.” The anger that was in his eyes left, but I did not stick around to hear the apologies. He had so many things to apologize for, but I was done listening for the time being. I slammed the door behind me, and went upstairs to go find Adrian. Imagine my surprise when as soon as I walked up the stairs, 4 people in black were standing there. When they saw me, they drew their stakes. “Strigoi!” One of them shouted, and they all began to charge me. Damn, I forgot I looked like one of their most feared enemies. In that moment, I did the only thing I could possibly think of doing. I ran for my life.


End file.
